A Faire Good time
by redamiB64187
Summary: Roxas and Axel meet in hte Next life! One Shot


"Roxas can you see that moon? It the sign that we will soon be whole. What do you think?" said a familiar voice. I turned to see a blurry person in a black jacket. He was sitting on a tower, and as I looked around, there was a setting sun in the sky. The man creates a portal, and he walks into it. Sighing, I follow him. We end up in a weird world, one where there are no lights, and there is this feeling…it feels like the darkness will swallow us if we are not careful. The man is running, and I walk slowly towards the castle.  
"Wait up, ----!" I cry, but he doesn't seem to hear me. I hear the familiar whooshing sound, and I turn to my left. A portal opens, and  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The portal cries, and I shoot up in bed, looking for the man with the blurry face, tears streaming down my face. Wait, why am I crying? I wipe at the tears as I run a hand through my hair, and I look towards the clock. The traitor says 6:10. I reach over to turn off the alarm as I look out over the dark town. I stand up and stumble my way over to the open bathroom door. The light causes me to gain a headache, and I know that today will not be a good day. At least I get to look forward to the fair. It only comes once a year, and this time, I got off work early enough to go. I brush my hair, ignoring the fact that it droops slightly, and I brush my teeth, my thoughts a thousand miles away on the man with the blurry face and red spikes. What was his name?  
I stumbled out towards my closet, looking blindly for the shirt? I had specially picked out for this momentous occasion. I grabbed it and threw it on with a smile, picking up a lollipop on my way towards the kitchenette. My small apartment may not be enough for any of my friends, but it fit me. I pulled on my black jeans with the hole in the knee, for it was my favorite pair and they went with everything as I unplugged my Ipod and walked towards the fridge, sticking in my ear buds.  
I flipped through my songs subconsciously as I grabbed the milk and the bread. I stuck the bread into the toaster oven as I bobbed my head in time with the beat of the song. The toast popped out, and I grabbed the strawberry jam as I walked toward the door. You can never be too early for a fair. My wallet and cell phone was the last thing I grabbed, and I slammed the door behind me, jingling my key. The stairs seemed like a mouth, waiting to spit my out into the world, and I gladly took the opportunity to walk outside.  
"Watch it, kid!" cried one of the crazy tourists. I never understood why the people here seemed to like the crazy idiots. Unfortunately, I had to deal with them, for my job was in one of the most visited areas of the town. I walked happily towards the huge Ferris wheel, ignoring the fact that the sun was only now rising over the horizon. Looking into the sunrise made me think of the dream last night. 'Why do I think that I know him? Why is he so familiar?' I asked myself as I thought of the redhead. Didn't he have tattoos under his eyes? I could have been imagining it.  
The entrance to the fair was open, and I walked into it, paying for a roll of twenty tickets with a ten-dollar bill. I looked around for the nearest booth, and I caught sight of a spiky haired red head. I felt my heart leap. I almost drop my tickets, but I keep walking on impulse. Wait, why would I feel this strongly for a guy? A guy I only see in my dreams? A guy who shouldn't exist? He turns around, and it seems like the world dropped away. It was just the two of us, in the dark alley of that weird world. Just the two of us on top of the tower. He was tall, skinny, and he had two teardrops tattooed under his eyes. His eyes were green, and I felt adrenaline rush through my body. Since when did I like guys? He caught my eye, and he stopped walking as well. Thankfully, no one else seemed to be here, so we weren't interrupting anyone. He took a careful step towards me, and the bear in his hands dropped to the ground and rolled towards me. I reached down and picked it up, looking at its plush face. Such a cheap bear.  
"Excuse me, but that's my bear." Said the voice. God damn it, it was the voice form my dream. I looked up (for he was much taller than me) and I blushed, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour. I held out the bear, and felt him take it from me.  
"Sorry." I mumbled, and I turned to go. A hand at my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to see him looking me over.  
"Do I know you, Roxas?" He asked, and I felt my heart stop. He knew me. HE KNEW ME! I nod mutely as I brush his hand.  
"Axel." I said. He smiled at me, and I realized something. This must be what love feels like. And we needed no help from a moon to get it.  
"Guess I will see you in the next life." Axel said, and he laughed. I laughed as well, and I turned to the exit, my ticket roll forgotten on the ground.  
"Wanna go see the sights, Axe?" I asked. HE smirked, and I pulled him along, the bear falling to the ground.


End file.
